Destined to Be Together
by CAA- Ryuki
Summary: Izumi is a new student that transfers to Kouji's class. Kouiji is cold at first, but then he starts getting warmer to Izumi except that some certain people won't let that happen. This is my first story. Please R+R
1. Chp 1 A new girl

*~ Crystal Anime Angel ~*  
  
This is my first story and I am not very good at the characters personality because I haven't really watch the new Digimon shows. I recently started watching it. So if you could, maybe you could help me by emailing me their personalities. But you don't have to if you think I am greedy, selfish or rude. It's just that I have tons of homework, practice piano, and go to swimming class. The reason I created this story is because I like Digimon and I am trying my best to watch the shows.  
  
Disclaimie: I don't own Digimon so don't sue me. NOOOOO I wish I did though *sobs*  
  
Zoe: Umm . . .Hehe I'm afraid Jen has had way too much sugar *Sweatdrops*  
  
Kouji: Yes, I think we shouldn't give her too much sugar. Quick! Hide all the candy.  
  
J.P. Now on with the story.  
  
~A.N.~ Authors Notes.  
  
Italic means thinking when in Normal P.O.V.  
  
" ." means saying  
  
A New Student  
  
Chapter Number 1  
  
Kouji's P.O.V  
  
I was walking along on the sidewalk when I looked at my watch I realized that I was late. I ran all the way to school. I rushed in and took my seat. "Class" My teacher said, " we have a new student, I would like you to meet Zoe. A girl a bit shorter than me walked in. She had long blonde hair and Emerald Green eyes. Wow she's beautiful, I thought.  
  
Zoie's P.O.V  
  
I looked around the classroom. It was so different from my class in America. I noticed this cute boy a bit taller than me with blue hair with a cute bandanna on his head. The teacher said "Zoe, You may sit next to Kouji, Kouji please raise your hand." The cute boy raised his hand. I couldn't believe my luck.  
  
Kouji's P.O.V  
  
Wow! Zoe actually got too sit beside me. I couldn't believe it. I sure wanted to get to know her better. She sure seemed nice  
  
J.P's P.O.V  
  
The new student was defiantly pretty. If I got to know her better, maybe i could get her to like me.  
  
Me: Hahaha Bad ending for a chapter, but anywayz. J.P.: Why do I have to be the bad guy? Me: Cause my story's like that so too bad. Zoe: Don't be so mean, After all we are all friends. Kouji: Ohh Zoe, You don't always have to be the nice guy around here. Zoie: Excuse me but I am not a GUY!!!!! Kouji: K. Chill sorry *sweatdrops* Me: Stay tuned. Chapter 2 is coming! R+R. If I get at least 5 reviews I will continue the story. 


	2. Chp 2 Hard to fit in

*~Crystal Anime Angel~*  
  
Jen: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. You see I got writer's block. In my story Junpei is going to sound stupid sometimes. I know Junpei's a nice guy, but in this story he'll sound stupid sometimes. I am a full supporter of Izumi and Kouji. ^-^ Kouzumi! I've changed my mind so I'm not using the dub names now and also they have never went on the digimon frontier. The characters, especially Kouji may seem OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, so don't sue. I only own Cherika, Akoi, and Cassie which will come in this chapter. My friend owns Sara, Amira, and Katina.  
  
~ A.N.~ Authoress's notes.  
  
=== thinking ===  
  
Hard To Fit In  
  
Chapter Number 2  
  
Continued from last chapter  
  
J.P's P.O.V  
  
The new student was defiantly pretty. If I got to know her better, maybe i could get her to like me.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Izumi rushed to get to science class. She made it just in time before the teacher came in. She hurried and sat in her desk next to Kouji. "Okay class, said Miss.Hiroshi, We are going to have a science project. Half the class groaned. Miss.Hiroshi smiled and said " This will be an easy project." Most of the class cheered. "You will work in groups of five." "May we choose our groups" asked Sara. "No ,replied Miss.Hiroshi, I'll choose. Okay, Kouji, Takuya, Cherika, Cassie, and Izumi are in one group. Sara glared at Izumi. === No fair, why does the new girl get to be with Kouji === thought Sara. Izumi ignored Sara. === Whats her problem? === thought Izumi. "Sara, Amira, Katina, Akoi, and Junpei, You are in one group. Miss.Hiroshi continued until everybody was paired up. "But, I want to be in Izumi's group" wailed Junpei. "Miss.Hiroshi, why don't you switch Kouji for Junpei then?" asked Sara in a sickly sweet voice. " No, the groups I assigned are as they are." said Miss.Hiroshi. "You will choose an animal and study it." Miss.Hiroshi handed out a booklet for the animal. They were supposed to find out their animal's habits, habitat, life cycle, adaptations, and any extras information. "What animal should we do?" asked Izumi. "I know, what about a rabbit" suggested Cassie. "No, I think we should do a fox."said Cherika "What about a tiger."called Takuya. === Great! We're not going to get anywhere like this. === thought Izumi. "Why don't we all agree on one thing." said Izumi. "Well, what animal should we do then?" They all said except Kouji. Let's do a Horse?" Izumi suggested. "I think we should do the wolf" replied Kouji emotionless.  
  
~Ring! Ring!~ It was lunch time.  
  
=== Great! Now we'll never choose our animal===Izumi thought. During Lunch time, Izumi went to sit with Cherika and Cassie. Izumi thought Cherika and Cassie were nice friends. They sat under the Cherry Blossom tree. They talked a bit and ate. Then Sara and her friends, Amira and Katina, the most popular girls in the school came strutting up to them. Sara smiled icily at Izumi, "Well, Well if it isn't the new girl and her friends. I'll tell you one thing, warned Sara in a icy voice, you stay away from my boyfriend or soon-to-be boyfriend, Kouji, Got it?" Izumi just glared back. Then Sara and her friends walked seductively to Kouji. Kouji just ignored them. "Hi!, Kouji," they chorused in a sickly sweet voice. "Go away!" Kouji said coldly. "You know you want me, Sara said, you just have to come out of your hard eggshell." They sat next to him anyway. "Ignore them," said Cherika. "Their just snobs," said Cassie. Izumi smiled and nodded. She felt great to have friends like them.  
  
~Ring! Ring!~ Soon lunch was over  
  
They were have gym and were playing Soccer. Kouji, Izumi, Cherika, Cassie and Takuya were on one team. Sara, Amira, Katina, Akoi, and Junpei were on another team. Izumi was doing great and got all the boys attention except Kouji and Takuya. Takuya was too busy looking at Cherika. Sara got jealous of and tripped Izumi. Izumi fell flat on her face. ~A.N. Aww! Poor Izumi~ The whole class was laughing except Takuya, Cherika, Cassie, Kouji and Junpei who didn't even know what happened. Izumi ran out the gym doors and into the girls washroom. She could feel tears starting to fall. Cherika and Cassie folowed her. They went into the girls washroom and saw Izumi sitting on the washroom couch crying. ~A.N. They get couches! No fair! ~ They tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen.  
  
Jen: So how was it? I tried to improve it. Well Junpei sounds stupid, but I want to make my story this way. *runs away from angry Junpei fans.  
  
Next Chapter is "The Science Project and A Soccer Game." Kouzumi will come soon. I promise. Oh yea! Please R+R. Please Review also if you think I should change or improve anything. Vote which animal Izumi, Kouji, Cherika, Cassie, and takuya should do. These are the Animals:  
  
Izumi: Horse  
  
Kouji: Wolf  
  
Cherika: Fox  
  
Cassie: Rabbit  
  
Takuya: Tiger  
  
Vote! Vote! Vote! Remember R+R! If I get 7 reviews on which animal they should do. The next chapter is going to be posted! 


End file.
